


The Vampire of Brooklyn

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [16]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Vampire in Brooklyn (1995), Other, Vampires, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Michael is an ethical vampire that only feeds on criminals. He soon chooses Macaulay Culkin as the person he wants to be with him..





	The Vampire of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Inspired by — and based on — a scene from the really neat and inspiring 1995 film **Vampire in Brooklyn**. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Paramount Pictures own the 1995 film Vampire in Brooklyn. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Vampire of Brooklyn**

10-year-old Macaulay Culkin stopped running just as he reached the edge of the roof and looked down, breathing hard. He could hear the sirens from down below. Normally, Macaulay would hear them and wonder what was going on. But now, however, he wanted to go down there and investigate — the detective part of him wanting to look for clues.

“Frightening, isn’t it?” said Michael as he suddenly appeared from behind Macaulay, wearing the clothes he had worn in Macaulay’s dream: black pants, a white shirt covered by a long-sleeved matching coat and black boots on his feet.

Macaulay quickly turned around, a small scream escaping from his throat before he calmed down. “You’re frightening?”

Michael shook his head. “I meant **freedom** , Mac — to go wherever you want, do whatever you want anytime, anywhere and be whatever you want to be. I know it’s quite terrifying at first.”

“I passed ‘terrified’ about half an hour ago,” Macaulay replied.

“Mac,” said Michael as he looked into Macaulay’s eyes and saw all the mixture of emotions there, “all your life, you wondered why you felt things no one else felt — why you never caught a cold or broke a bone while everyone else did.”

Macaulay gently bit down on his lower lip. “This is all just a dream, right? And soon, I’m gonna wake up and...”

“And I will be there,” Michael finished. “Macaulay,” he said, causing a small tremor of fear to pass through Macaulay’s veins, “I’m not going to be alone again.” He looked down into Macaulay’s eyes. “I’d **perish** without you.”

“I can go back,” said Macaulay, “back to my life.” He began backing away from Michael. “You can’t stop me. You can’t.”

“Then go,” Michael said, a tone of anger now filling his voice (but just a little bit though). “Go back to your little shoe-box apartment, filled with those empty dreams. Hmm? And go back to your church — and don’t forget the collection plate; the good preacher’s whiskey supply is running low. And go back to your job, where they laugh at you behind your back and they call you ‘crazy’.”

Macaulay had just opened the door, but then stopped and turned around when Michael said, “Or... you face the truth, Mac — that you have no place left to go but to me.”

Macaulay narrowed his eyes a little; this was definitely not making any sense — at least, not to him. “What do **you** know about truth? Huh? You lied to me from the beginning.”

“Your **father** sent me to you,” said Michael as Macaulay turned back around and had opened the door, only to turn around again and face Michael.

“What?” Macaulay asked.

“ **That’s** the truth.” Michael never broke eye contact with Macaulay as he stepped over to him. “Your **father**. If I told you that when I first met you, when I come to you, if I told you what you were... would you believe me... if I told you that you were the son of... a vampire?”

Macaulay couldn’t believe his ears; there had to be some sort of mistake. With all the anger he had inside of him at this revelation, he hissed, “You’re lying!”

But his words did not fool Michael one bit. Michael knew the truth about Macaulay’s father. “You’d have loved your father,” said Michael, as he turned to walk away. “Your mother did before they killed him.”

Macaulay felt his anger and frustration begin to disappear, only to be replaced by curiosity — for he had long since been curious about his father. He ran after Michael, and managed to ask, “Who? **Who** killed him? Who?”

Michael turned around upon hearing Macaulay’s question and sensing the curiosity in his voice, and looked at Macaulay, who managed to stop a few feet away from running into him.

“Humans!” Michael finally said. “Humans fear what they don’t understand, and they hate what they fear.” He looked into Macaulay’s eyes and saw that Mac was doing a great job with listening to every word he’d been saying so far. With that, Michael added, “Your father sacrificed himself so your mother could survive. **That’s** what drove your mother insane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
